


Just a quickie

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buggy's thicc ass ಠ_ಠ, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, a.k.a. I only know how to write porn these days, also here Shanks has both of his arms because reasons, as in Buggy has 3 fingers up his ass and still manages to order Shanks around, bless Toei for this glorious butt, namely to hold Buggy down and fuck him senseless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks can't resist Buggy, and Buggy loves to play with Shanks.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Just a quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I just remembered [this](https://justbreezy18.tumblr.com/post/625921886025580544/they-had-no-business-giving-buggy-such-a-thicc-ass) :')

Buggy's just out of the shower when his lover enters the bathroom.

Shanks walks and places himself flush against Buggy's back, not caring in the least that his boyfriend is still dripping wet and barely rolled in a towel. "Hm, you smell good", he murmurs against soaked blue hair.

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Of course I do", he huffs, and tries to get out of the redhead's grip. "Hey, lemme go, I gotta dry myself."

Shanks releases him, and takes a step back, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his lips.

The blue-haired man squints at his lover through the mirror in front of him, wondering what he has in mind, but still decides to dry his body. He rolls his hair in a smaller towel, then uses the big one he's rolled in to rub his body dry. The weight of the redhead's gaze on his body becomes heavier when Buggy bends to dry his thighs and legs, but he knows all too well Shanks is a perv that wouldn't miss an occasion to watch him naked. When he stands up straight again he even stays in all his naked glory as he dries his long blue hair : he doesn't want to miss an occasion to drive his boyfriend crazy, so he doesn't tie the towel around his hips like before as he uses the hair-dryer .

Shanks lets out a heavy sigh when Buggy's done then comes flush against his back, grabbing him by the hips and huskily murmurs in the crook of his neck, "You're gorgeous, my love."

Buggy's heart grows another size at the praise, and he can't help a satisfied hum. He gazes at the redhead through the mirror, leans into his slightly taller body. He chuckles when he feels a very interested boner pressing against the cleft of his naked ass, and playfully grinds against it.

The redhead growls and spanks Buggy's left ass cheek, clearly admires its firm bounce.

"Hey !"

A slap on the other side, with a pleased hum and a bite of the lower lip.

"Dammit, Shanks !" Half outraged, half aroused, Buggy tries to turn around, but is stopped by his lover's iron grip on his hips. He heavily sighs. "What's that for ?"

"I love your ass", Shanks simply says, grinding his boner against it to emphasize his point.

"So ?", Buggy deadpans.

"So I want you, right here, right now", Shanks huskily murmurs just behind Buggy's ear.

The blue-haired man shudders at such a brazen invitation, and feels something warm coil in his gut. He has half a mind to refuse said invitation – just to annoy the redhead – but he can't deny the effect Shanks has on him. He heavily sighs, and decides to play a little. He smirks, wriggles his butt against his lover's boner. Soon Shanks's hands come behind and start groping his ass, so Buggy playfully says, "You gotta earn this."

"Tell me how", Shanks quickly says.

The slightly younger man mentally congratulates himself for being so smart. He raises an amused eyebrow, smirks, locks his gaze into Shanks's through the mirror, and cockily says, "You wanna fuck this ass ? Then eat it."

Shanks _growls_ and instantly sinks to his knees.

Buggy arches his back so he's offering his ass, and curiously glances behind his back.

Two strong hands come up to massage his butt cheeks, spreading them open then giving light spanks. All the while Shanks's eyes are locked onto him lower back, mouth slightly agape.

The blue-haired man likes his lover's attentions. He lets him do as he pleases for a while, but after a while he presses, "I told you to _eat_ it, Red-Hair."

"Eager, are we ?", Shanks asks, sliding him a knowing glance.

Buggy rolls his eyes. "Who wanted who just a minute ago ?", he reminds him.

The redhead has a low chuckle. "Oh, but I want you, darling." Shanks kisses Buggy's ass cheeks one after the other, and it's the only warning he gives before he spreads his ass open and dives in tongue first.

"Ooh, fuck yeah", Buggy coos, and braces himself on the sink and furniture in front of him, allowing for better access of his nether regions.

His boyfriend grabs him by the hips to pull him a little closer, then places his hands back on each ass cheek to spread him out and lick his twitching puckered hole. Soon enough, he presses his tongue in, unabashedly prodding and making Buggy slowly lose his composure.

The blue-haired man tightens his fists and moans at the intrusion.

There's a low delighted hum, and Shanks resumes his assault, licking, tasting, devouring Buggy.

The thing is, Buggy absolutely _adores_ such ministrations. He throws his head back, bites his lower lip, and lets out sinful moans as his lover dutifully rims him, all while he arches his back to direct Shanks's tongue where it feels better.

Shanks's hands move down, then leave Buggy, but the redhead doesn't stop eating his lover's ass out.

There's the tell-tale sound of a bottle opening, that has the blue-haired man briefly wondering just how horny and prepared exactly his boyfriend was _before_ he came into their bathroom. His question is long forgotten when he feels the pads of two slick fingers circling him, testing the resistance of the ring muscle down there. He pushes back against them, determined on getting what he wants, no, what he _needs_. "C'mon, Shanks", he growls, "Stop being such a tease..."

There's the curve of a smile against Buggy's ass cheek before Shanks's wet tongue prods one last time inside him. Then the fingers are back, and pushing in without further ado.

"Unf !" Buggy closes his eyes, tenses his whole back at the intrusion yet relishes in the sting, _finally_ having something inside him, and hopefully soon, even more.

Shanks lazily but steadily starts thrusting his fingers in and out of him, earning a few pleased noises.

Buggy opens his eyes again, glances at the mirror facing him, sees his long-time partner biting his lip and apparently mesmerized by what's happening. He smirks, proud of having Shanks so willing to please him, and wonders to what extent he could play this little game... "Like what you see ?", he throws over his shoulder.

Shanks's lust-clouded eyes instantly lock onto Buggy's. He eagerly nods, mouth slightly agape.

Emboldened by the state he manages to have the other into, the blue-haired man arches his back a little more, offering better access while not breaking eye contact.

Shanks swallows, and his fingers still for a fraction of second before they resume their thrusting.

Buggy smirks and invitingly says, "Gimme more, then. I know how you like to have me full."

Coaxing the redhead into thinking it's for his own good, smart move : he's soon removing his fingers to insert them with the next one, while his right hand, free, busies itself with spreading Buggy's ass open. Gaze locked onto the tight hole swallowing his fingers, he doesn't even notice Buggy's satisfied smirk as he _finally_ obtains what's more pleasurable to him. Shanks is surely as aroused as his lover, though, because he picks up his pace and starts curving his left fingers towards Buggy's prostate.

"Yeah, keep going", the younger man moans.

Shanks curves _just right_ and brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a wail barely muffled by the hand Buggy instantly raises to his mouth.

The blue-haired man takes a deep breath, exhales and huskily demands, "More..."

Shanks's eyebrow twitches, yet he all too happily complies, slowly pulling his fingers out only to push four of them back in. As he curves them again, his thumb naturally falls under Buggy's ball sack, and he starts massaging there as well.

"Ooh, yeah, fuck..." That feels good but at the same time not enough _at all_ , Buggy's becoming greedy and wants _everything_. "Oi, Shanks", he breathes out, "Touch me."

And the oldest of the two lovers, once again, lets Buggy indicate him what feels better and proudly dedicates himself to do whatever he's been told to. His right hand moves from his lover's ass cheek to his painfully hard and already leaking dick, and starts languidly stroking.

A guttural moan passes past Buggy's lips at having some of the pressure building inside him relieved. He's slowly losing his composure, relishing in the dual stimulation, and his eyes flutter shut as he abandons himself to his boyfriend's ministrations.

Shanks keeps going long enough that Buggy is on the edge, but that's when the damned redhead stills. "Buggy ?", he huskily murmurs.

Panting, the blue-haired man throws a glance in the mirror. "Huh ?", he numbly asks, mind fogged by the intensity of it all.

"Can I feel you around my cock when you come ?"

Buggy feels his inner walls tighten around Shanks's fingers at the lewd request. "Oh. I guess you've earned it", he concedes, and parts his thighs a bit more in anticipation as he braces himself on the furniture.

Shanks wastes no time in getting up, sliding his fingers out of Buggy's ass, and subsequently himself out of his slacks and underwear, revealing a throbbing erection.

Buggy feels his own dick twitch at the sight : he can't wait to have it inside him, all gorgeously bulging in anticipation, throbbing against his prostate and perfectly filling him to the brim.

Shanks applies a healthy coating of lube to his dick, then lines himself up. He cautiously pushes in, inch after inch, and exhales a low groan when his hips meet Buggy's round ass. He embraces his lover and huskily murmurs against the shell of his ear, "You feel so good, Buggy." Then he peppers Buggy's shoulders and nape with wet kisses, each more urgent than the last. There's a hint of teeth grazing against the younger man's skin when-

"Oh, fuck me already", Buggy growls.

"My pleasure." Shanks's left hand, still slick enough with lube, comes to circle around Buggy's base, and he uses the other to grab his hip. Then he starts pounding, finds a comfortable rhythm where he can take care of both sides of his lover.

Said blue-haired man is instantly lost in bliss. _Finally_ he's got the redhead right where he wants, and he intends on getting the better out of it. "Faster", he moans, "Harder..."

The redhead eagerly complies, slamming his hips deeper, a little quicker, angling them so they brush against-

"Aah! Oh, fuck, _right there_ ", Buggy demands, feeling something warm coil in his gut. He won't last long if his boyfriend keeps this up, which is _exactly_ what he's aiming for : being fucked senseless until he comes.

The older man slows down a little, releases his grip on Buggy's hip to grab a fistful of blue hair, as close to the scalp as possible. He gently tugs, prompting his lover to growl and look up.

Buggy half-heartedly glares in the mirror, hazed but still perfectly lucid, at the redhead out of breath, seemingly close to his own climax as well. He smirks, proud of the state he has the other into, and gravelly says, "Make me come, now." He can feel Shanks's dick pulsating inside him and his smirk only intensifies.

Shanks tugs harder on Buggy's hair, bringing his upper body flush against his own torso, while his left hand is still busy with giving his lover a tight hand-job. "Buggy... you're so good, so perfect..."

The younger man's heart swells at the praise, and he wants two things right now : come, and feel Shanks come inside him as well. So he squeezes his inner walls, intent on seeing this through the end. He tenses, feeling all his boyfriend's girth and length inside him, brushing against his sweet spot, he takes a sharp inhale as Shanks's hand tightens around his dick, and exhales a low guttural moan as the coil finally snaps, spasms taking over his body as his release lands on the furniture in front of him.

Shanks comes shortly after with his lover's name on his lips, the sudden increase of pressure around him too much to bear.

When he's down from cloud nine the blue haired man wriggles his ass, indicating slight discomfort.

Shanks slowly pulls out, and dazedly watches as a trickle of hot liquid dribbles along Buggy's thighs.

"You just ruined a perfectly satisfying shower", the younger man sighs, falsely miffed.

Shanks leans in to huskily murmur, "I know. I'll clean the bathroom, too. Totally worth it, though." By the end of his sentence his arms are both around Buggy, dragging him into his slightly taller form.

Buggy rolls his eyes, but lets his boyfriend pull him into his embrace. When he looks back up at his lover through the mirror, he can't help a soft and genuine smile from creeping up his face. "Dummy", he huffs.

"I love you, too."


End file.
